<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Safe by marahuyos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490927">You're Safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahuyos/pseuds/marahuyos'>marahuyos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the series where i write for people in gachas and hope this is catalyst for them to come home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader is Not My Unit | Byleth, Reader is gender neutral, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), late to uploading this but yea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marahuyos/pseuds/marahuyos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude-or Khalid for that matter-keeps many things to himself.</p><p>Despite the years you two have lived together; seeing another war happen, slaying your friends, your professor housing a god inside of their body, and marrying your house leader.</p><p>Oh gods, marrying your house leader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claude von Riegan/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the series where i write for people in gachas and hope this is catalyst for them to come home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I CAN CONFIRM THIS WORKED I GOT LYSITHEA, 2 BRAVE EDELS, BRAVE DIMITRI AND ANOTHER DIMA AT THE 40TH PULL</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude-or Khalid for that matter-keeps many things to himself.</p><p>Despite the years you two have lived together; seeing another war happen, slaying your friends, your professor housing a god inside of their body, and marrying your house leader.</p><p>
  <em>Oh gods, marrying your house leader.</em>
</p><p>You could never imagine living a married life with the Duke of Riegan. You still remember the time you and Claude pranked Seteth rearranging his entire office or the time you spiked Lorenz’s special tea blends with stomach poisons. That’s what it just is-you thought-prank partners that just wanted to have fun in the stuffy halls of Garreg Mach. A close ally when the burdens of war were too much. A friend when he had slain an old classmate.</p><p>A spouse to the King of Unification.</p><p>You were sure that the times you two spent together had solidified your bond with the mysterious man. Even when you two are happily married, there were some secrets that he’d still kept from you. Such as his true name. It honestly surprised you that Nader was the one who, albeit drunkenly, stated that Khalid von Riegan was his real name. Not even the newly-appointed Archbishop would tell you, or rather that they don’t have much to tell you.</p><p>Heartbreaking talk aside, you accepted that Khalid would let his secrets out when he wanted it.</p><p>Right now, you have your husband with you as he finally announced to you that he was going to bed.</p><p>Him being the new Duke would lead him to travel across different places where inequality of different races are still apparent. His hard work had taken too much of a toll on his sleep schedule. With bags under his eyes and a stiffness on his shoulders, you tried to coerce your husband to rest.</p><p>You tried to ask Judith and she had prepared a basket full of exotic bath salts, flower petals, and oils that seemed to be worth more than your life. With your husband now with you, your night can finally go how you wanted it to go.</p><p>If only he didn’t take up half the space of the tub.</p><p>You nudged the knees jutting out of the water with your foot. “Give some space, hun, I want to get in the tub with you.”</p><p>He pouted his lips at you, looking at you using those puppy eyes that he would always use when he was in trouble. “But aziz-am, I thought this was my night?”</p><p>You remembered the pet name he said as you huffed. Taking a bottle full of scented oil, you poured a few drops in the water. It mixed with the bath salts and the flower petals that you added. The yellow petals were highlighted against the shimmering water as the heat from the candles were giving a warm feeling across your body. Along with the pecs that were floating above the water, the water sure looks inviting right now.</p><p>Kneeling down next to the tub, you leaned towards Khalid as you kissed his cheek. “You don’t want your spouse next to you in the tub?”</p><p>You continued to repeatedly kiss his cheek before leaning down to plant kisses to his neck. “You don’t want to see your lovely spouse naked in the bath with you?”</p><p>Khalid groaned slightly from above you as his fists tightened at the sides of the tub. Before you knew it, he dragged you inside the tub, not even minding the water splashing over the tub as you gasped at your clothes becoming wet.</p><p>“Why, you shouldn’t have darling!” He said above your panicked splashing. “You know me so well!”</p><p>You stuck your tongue at him, flicking a flower petal towards his face before stripping yourself of your wet clothes. It was a hassle due to it clinging to your skin but Khalid’s appreciative hum made it all worth it.</p><p>With you completely naked, you leaned against the opposite end of the tub and glanced at Khalid’s expectant stare. You raise one brow before gesturing to the empty space in front of you.</p><p>Like a child, he immediately went over to your side, water splashing about as he nestled himself on your chest. “Now this is the night that I deserve.”</p><p>You flicked some water at him before massaging his temples. The oils made your hands smoother so it was easier to glide over his skin. He gave a relaxed groan, inching further to your body. Once his eyes closed, you drifted down from his head to his neck and shoulders where you knew most of his knots were at.</p><p>Feeling the tension, you worked them away as Khalid moaned at the sensation. “Gods, have I mentioned how much I love you?”</p><p>Your heart fluttered at his words before planting a kiss on his temple. “Every time you try to weasel yourself out of my wrath.”</p><p>What came out of his mouth was either a laugh or a groan as his hand pinched the inside of your thigh. “Ease up on the insults or else I might just start tearing up on my special night.”</p><p>You scoffed, wrapping your arms around Khalid’s waist. “Oh hush, you big baby.”</p><p>“Correction,” he said before his hands covered your own, “I’m your fawn.”</p><p>You giggled at his deer-related joke of the week before leaning against the tub once more. He gently exited from your hold before leaning above you, trapping you against the side as you stared up at viridian eyes that were full of hunger.</p><p>“I thought I was treating you?” You asked, already feeling the arousal welling up within you.</p><p>“You are treating me.” He replied before planting a soft kiss on your lips. Almost uncharacteristic of him before leaving a nibble on your bottom lip. “You’re my feast for this evening.”</p><p>A shot of arousal spiked through your abdomen. Before you could say another word, he kissed you fully, making sure you feel his tongue move against yours as he moved around so that you were sitting on his lap. You felt the hard press of his cock against your inner thigh as you moaned.</p><p>Thus the night continued on.</p><p>—</p><p>With your body still oh-so pleasantly thrummed with euphoria, you laid back against the soft sheets of the bed as you looked at Khalid. Well, the back of Khalid, but the fact that he was soundly asleep next to you brought your mind peace.</p><p>Your eyes honed in on the healed scars that littered across his back. Some were already healed and were left as pale lines in contrast to his skin. Others still ran deep (you tried to ignore the most recent ones courtesy of your nails), almost deadly when you realize that he could’ve died hadn’t Marianne or the Professor got to him in time.</p><p>Some scars, you realized, that you weren’t there to see.</p><p>You recounted the times that Khalid had scarcely stated his past. Most of the time, it was said in jest. Others, it was either in mysterious phrases that only Khalid seemed to know. You knew that he had a tough time as a child due to him being a half-Almyran, even more so as an adult. His dream of unifying the rest of the countries was a steep one but one that Khalid was determined to conquer. Even though he had left you after his proposal at the Goddess Tower, you had continued to support his dream where you are. Any help that you do to support his dream is enough for you.</p><p>Remembering those moments, you sighed happily into your pillow, happy that you were able to help his dream. You inched closer to his back, wanting to feel his warmth as you’ll sleep with your husband. You lifted an arm to wrap around his waist for you to feel his body.</p><p>The jolt that followed had you fully awake. Khalid was fully sitting up, body trembling as his hand searched for something underneath his pillow. Your arm shot out to try and calm him down but he didn’t seem to register that you were touching him.</p><p>You looked at his face, trying to ask him what was wrong until you saw his eyes. His verdant eyes that you’ve loved so much were shrunken and shaky. Looking at his arm, which was still busy trying to find whatever was under his pillow, you held his shoulders as you sat up. “Khalid?”</p><p>He didn’t hear you. He continued to shakily reach out for whatever he was searching under his pillow. You felt sweat running down his face and neck as your heart palpitated. With no other option, you struggled to sit on his lap as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders.</p><p>With your forehead pressed against his, you yelled his name. When he flinched, you yelled his name once more, shaking him off of his episode as tears welled in your eyes.</p><p>Is this what Khalid had to go through for so long?</p><p>How long had he had to protect himself even from sleeping?</p><p>The tears flowed freely now, crying his name when his shaking stopped. His eyes slowly became focused now as they stared back at your own. His hand was still under his pillow but his other hand was suspended in the air.</p><p>Your hand moved to smooth his cheek. “Khalid… You’re safe.”</p><p>His breathing was still uneven but he seemed to respond to you now as both of his arms wrapped around your body. He didn’t say anything.</p><p>You pushed back his matted hair and kissed his forehead. “You’re safe, Khalid.”</p><p>One last breath out of Khalid before he relaxed into your hold. He held that small moment of peace before he leaned back with you, his back hitting the bed. He held his arms tighter around you, finally relaxed from his trauma but not wanting to let go of you quite yet.</p><p>Your husband is safe with you.</p><p>“You’re safe with me, Khalid. Now rest.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>